


Day Thirty-One

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Blood, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, Horror, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mental Instability, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day Thirty-OnePrompt: VorePairing: N/A - Adult Horrortale!Frisk & Horrortale!Sans
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Day Thirty-One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being late, got super busy. Plus Halloween was exhausting.
> 
> So, please note the tags. There’s no sex, just gore. I wanted to go spooky for the last day lol So you get horror and gross~
> 
> End of kinktober words in the end note!

Frisk gently closed the door behind them, making sure it made a loud noise. The house was eerily dark and quiet. Papyrus was out. At a friend’s, they thought. But where was Sans?  
Listening, they picked up on a rattling noise. Following it to the other room, they came upon him, curled into a corner and shaking as he dug his fingers into his dark socket and chewed on his fingertips.  
“Sans,” they said softly.  
His red eyelight, blown wide, shot to focus on them with disturbing speed. He leaned away, pressing into the wall like he wanted to disappear. “Thought you were with bro,” he said. His voice cracked.  
Frisk frowned, brow furrowing. “No...Sans, what’s wrong? Why are you shaking?” They reached out towards him.  
He flinched away. “No! Look, just stay away, okay?”  
Frisk rolled their eyes. “Get off the floor and come with me. We’re going to get you something to eat.”  
As if on command, Sans’s stomach growled loudly. He curled inward, arms wrapping tightly to his midsection and groaned in pain.  
Frisk knelt, hands out helplessly. They watched nervously until he relaxed again, the cramp passing. They lowered their hands. “Sans, let’s—“  
“There’s no food.” Sans’s voice was bleak, empty. “There hasn’t been food in months, kid.”  
Frisk shook their head. “What are you talking about? We’ve had dinner every night! If we’re out, we can just go get more.” They suddenly went cold. “Sans, we aren’t in the Underground.”  
Sans snapped his teeth together, the sound loud and painful. “No, there’s no food.” He shook his head. “I...I’ve been giving Paps everything I have.”  
Frisk stared. “What?”  
Sans scrubbed tiredly at his sockets. “Fucking hell, Frisk, what part of I’m literally starving don’t you understand?” he snapped. “Papyrus needs it, he has more mass to use his magic on. And he has to help out the Snowdin residents. He needs the energy. Heh, even if I ate, I wouldn’t have the energy anyway. Just a waste.”  
Frisk looked at him. “You don’t have to do that. There’s plenty of food up here now.”  
Sans leaned forward, hand caught on his eye socket still. “No, there isn’t. Food isn’t permanent. If we aren’t careful, we starve.”  
Frisk shook their head. “I’m going to get Alphys or Asgore, you need help.”  
As they went to stand, Sans suddenly snatched their arm. They took in his wide grin and massive red eyelight. He was sweating. “Sorry, kiddo.”  
“Wha—?”  
A flash of silver and brown metal and a dull thud sound. Frisk stared in shock at the stump where their arm used to be, blood gushing out of it in pressured spurts, the quiet noise loud in the silence. Blood was spilling over the floor in splatters.  
Frisk took a shuddering, shaky breath and stepped back, eyes landing on their arm in Sans’s grasp. He set it on the floor and stood, his dripping ax in his other hand. “S-S...” they stammered. It wasn’t clicking.  
“If I don’t do something, we’re all gonna die.” His grin was edged, manic. “I can’t let Papyrus die.”  
Another step back and Sans suddenly lunged. Frisk felt their soul turn blue as he pushed them to the floor. The ax went to their throat and with a quick slice, they began to choke. Frisk raised their hand to their neck as they gagged on something iron and viscous. Their palm was covered in warm, crimson blood.  
They were going to suffocate in their own blood.  
If the lack of arm didn’t kill them faster, that was. They were getting dizzy already, eyes fluttering as they struggled to process what happened.  
“If you reset, I’ll just kill you again,” Sans whispered in their ear. They could vaguely feel his fingers digging into the open wound on their throat. “Just die and leave us alone.”  
Shock was still numbing the pain and it was quickly overriding any common sense. Frisk pushed his hand away and struggled, trying to fight the blue on their soul and escape. They got to their knees before Sans pushed them down again.  
Something slick and warm was under their back now. Their blood? It was hard to tell. Everything was hazy and growing dark quickly.  
“See you never, Frisk.”  
It went dark.

Even before Frisk completely stopped breathing, Sans went to work. The point of the ax was a decent tool to cut open their chest and wrists, then he began skinning them, his work careless. Any other day he would have been embarrassed, but he had to work quick. Any time now it would all reset.  
Sans cracked open their ribcage and found their heart, still warm and fluttering weakly. His phalanges were so white against the dark red and pinks of their organs. He tapped their rib. “You got a skeleton after all.”  
He tore their heart out with more care, then held it up to the light, glistening and still twitching. “More beautiful than your soul,” he laughed. He bit a chunk out of it and chewed with relish. Blood gushed down his face and he hummed in pleasure, sharp teeth sinking into the flesh again.  
The door creaked to the front house. Sans had never bothered to get it fixed. It worked in his favor now and he froze.  
“Sans?”  
Loud and easy. His brother. Sans looked at the mess he had made in his room and his soaked hands and pants. “Shit.”  
He darted to the door and opened it, closing it quickly behind him. “Hey, bro, I’m up here.” He leaned around the stairs to wave.  
Papyrus startled, his welcoming smile fading. “Sans, why is there ketchup everywhere?”  
Ketchup. Their code word. Sans tried not to flinch. “I just got us some food. Things are a little tight right now, so...”  
Papyrus’s smile faded further. “Sans, we’re above ground. We can just go to the store.”  
Sans did flinch. He dug his fingers into his socket, feeling sticky liquid catch on the inside of his skull. “No, bro, we aren’t. Even if we were, it won’t last, we need to be ready.”  
Papyrus took a step back. “I’m going to get help,” he said. He was surprisingly calm. “Don’t leave, brother, ok?”  
Sans felt small suddenly. “Ok.”  
The minute the door closed again, Sans was back in his room, bundling up the arm and skin and bone shards into piles. The blood and rest of the body would have to wait. He shortcut it to the lab to hide in a cooler then came back for the body.  
He noted the glassy eyes, the stillness. Very dead. But he hadn’t seen their soul shatter or felt the time shift. Strange.  
“Heh, maybe shit finally caught up to you,” he said viciously and wrapped a hand around the spine visible in their throat to shortcut the rest of the body to the lab.  
He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> That’s all, my friends! I still have a day I missed I need to do, since it involves my friend’s and my characters and I really want to do it.  
I’ll try to do one-shots every so often, I really enjoyed seeing everyone interacting with my writing. It made me so happy~ I wanna do more long fics, but I lose interest in them quicker. We’ll see.  
I’m doing an original fic for nanowrimo, so I won’t be writing any fanfics unless the mood strikes hard for the next month. But after that, I’ll try to post sometimes!
> 
> If you wanna keep up with me, I’m pretty active on my (nsfw) Undertale twitter Fell_Queen.  
Thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments! It means a lot to me.  
See y’all later! 💙


End file.
